¡I wanna wish you a merry christmas inazuma!
by hikari mitsuki hina
Summary: Aun que los chicos de inazuma sean jugadores de fútbol de elite no significa que no celebren las navidades como todo el mundo,aun que la celebran de un modo un tanto especial,pasense y lean esta historia con las navidades más divertidas que se puedan esperar


**Kon'nichiwa aquí subo el primer cap. de una serie que me esta costando mucho,por que ya que son japoneses tendran que ser navidades según los japoneses, y bueno nada más darle las gracias por leer esta humilde historia y desearles una feliz navidad,¡Y prospero año nuevo!**

**Hiki:**¡Que pelota has sido siempre!

**autora**:Oye,¡a que te mato en el siguiente capitulo!

**Hiki:**q..quiero decir que buena eres

* * *

**Día 24 de Diciembre~Noche Buena**

Recorría las calles de Inazuma corriendo lo más rápido posible,debía avisar a su primo, por mucho que intentase llegar antes, no lo haría por que no se acordaba de donde narices vivía,saco el móvil y llamo a Kazemaru,el mejor "amigo" de su primo Endo.

-*¡Kazemaru!*-dijo rápidamente

-*Hikari,¿que quieres?,¡es noche buena!*

-*En tal caso, mañana buena, ¿donde vive Endo?*

-*...Vive en...*-Dijo aparentemente apurado

-*Ups...Déjalo, si tengo su móvil agregado en el télefono*

-*...Vaya familia...*

Hikari colgo el telefono y miro a su prima que estaba detrás suyo y cargaba las maletas

-¿¡YA ENCONTRASTE LA CASA DE ESE BAKA!?-gruño tirando las maletas

-No,no me coge el móvil...

-¡Entonces es la hora de usas mis contactos!-río Dawn-Llamare a todas las parejas yaoi de Endo

-Pués sí que vas a tener que usar la agenda..-dijo su prima riendo

Dawn se puso a llamar a todo el mundo,cuando termino guardo el móvil y se dio un cabezazo contra una farola

-¡¿QUE HACES MAJARE?!-grito su prima parandola

-Llevamos todo este tiempo en frente de la casa de Endo

Hikari la soltó y llamo a la casa de su primo,abrió su tía

-Tía Atsuko...¿esta Endo?

-si,ya me comento Hiyari que tu te quedarías aquí en navidades

-Y Dawn también...

-Ah,si,me olvido-dijo riendo-¿le llamo?

-No,no,le llamamos nosotras

-¡MAMOROU!-grito Dawn

Endo apareció por la puerta con una tostada en la boca

-Endo,tus primas pasarán aquí las navidades

Endo retrocedió

-Mama..si no me quieres dímelo,¡Pero no me arruines las navidades!

-Endo,no te pongas así-dijo Dawn persiguiendo

* * *

-Hoy entrenamiento especial-dijo Endo sonriendo

-No hay ganas-Dijo Dawn tumbándose en la cama

-Hoy hay que hacer entrenamiento especial,por que hoy es Noche Buena y nos tienen que pasar cosas buena-Dijo Hikari riendo

-hoy debemos ir de compras-sentencio Dawn

-no me hace mucha ilusión,¡pero así veremos las luces!

-¡y podremos compras regalos!-dijo Endo motivado

-Decidido pues

* * *

Todo se veían animados,las calles estaban repletas de parejas jovenes que se abrazaban y hacían caratoñas,de padres que compraban regalos,niños que corrían de aqui para alla comiendo dulces,mirando regalos,mirando a las personas disfrazas de papa noel y entregandoles sus cartas,Los tres primos se detuvieron delante de un puesto de dulces,y cuando se giraron se encontraron con Goenji que iba con su hermana

-¡Mira es Goenji!-dijo corriendo hacia él-El jugara conmigo

-Baka,¿no ves que va con su hermana?-le dijo Dawn sujetandole de la cinta-¡Hikari,limpiate la baba!

su prima se sonrojo levemente mientras iba hacia ellos

-¡Mira Goenji!-grito Yuuka tirando de él-¡Es Hiki-chan!

-¡Hola!-dijeron los tres-¿que haces aquí?

-voy a comprar regalos-dijo avergonzado

-Amm...-dijo Hikari

-¿¡QUE PASA,TAN RARO ES?!-dijo lanzandole una mirada asesina

-No,para nada-dijo sonriendo-pero como no llevas bolsas

-...pues es verdad-dijo un poco avergonzado-¿y vosotros a donde vais?

-¡A hacer un entrenamiento Especial!

-...a este niño le cuesta entender las cosas,¡No vamos a ir a entrenar!-dijo Dawn

-¿¡QUE?! ¡ME ENGAÑARON BRUJAS!-dijo llorando

-...parece que también tiene problemas de memoria...-dijo dawn- tu mismo aceptaste venir

-¿Así?, no me acuer...¡SANTA CLAUS!-salio corriendo

-¡Mira Goenji!¡Es Santa Claus!-dijo mientras se soltaba de su mano

-¡Yuuka,no te alejes mucho!

-oye,Dawn-dijo Hikari-por que no vamos a entrenar,o al menos a la sede,a Endo le hace una ilusión loca

-¿tú también con esas?...Esta bien-dijo resignándose-a lo mejor veo a Hiroto

-ya decía yo que tenía que haber un doble sentido...

-Entonces..¿Vais a ir a entrenar?-dijo apurado-me gustaría ir con vosotros,no viene mal entrenar para no perder practica

-Guay,entonces vamos a buscarlos,¡Mamoru,levantate!,nos vamos a entrenar

-¡WIII! Papa noel,pedido cancelado

-¿Que habías pedido?-pregunto Hikari de golpe

-Que os murieseis esta noche-dijo sonriente

-¿¡QUE HICISTE QUE, BAKA?!-dijo Hikari retrocediendo

-Baka,no sabes que los Endo no podemos morir-Dijo Dawn riendo

-...Ya me fastidiaron la ilusión

-¡¿AH,QUE TE HACÍA ILUSIÓN?!-dijo su prima mientras se escondía detrás de Goenji

-¡Vaya par!-dijo Dawn riendo-vamonos a entrenar

* * *

Llegaron al instituto,todo estaba cubierto por nieve, las vistas eran preciosas, y aun que la sede del club de fútbol tenía un aspecto horrible,ese día con toda la nieve cubriendo parecía la casa modesta de algún personaje de entraron encontraron una estufa conectada y a todo elequipo sentado en el suelo

-¿Q..que hacen aqui?-dijo Endo sorprendido

-Es que nos apetecía ver la sede..-dijeron avergonzados

-que menos,aqui hemos pasado mucho-dijo Endo sonriendo

-¡Que bonito!-susurro Aki-todos aqui reunidos en navidad

-¡ya que estamos todos podriamos hacer algo!-dijo Hikari sacando una agenda

-¡Jugar a fútbol!-dijo cogiendo un balón

-Al amigo invisible,apuntaremos en un papel los nombre de cada uno, y luego pasareis a recogerlos y debereis comprarle un regalo a la persona que os a tocado

Así lo hicieron,todos cogieron sus papeles,y se sentaron a contar historias,mientras comian dulces,después por insistencia de Endo jugaron un partido.

Una vez terminaron todos se fueron,a comprar,a su casa,a donde les correspondía

* * *

**Por la noche,casa de Endo...**

-¡esta noche viene Papa Noel!,no estáis emocionados-dijo la madre de Endo

-mucho,mañana por la mañana nos traerán regalos

-por cierto,¿habeis comprado algo?

-si,mucho,es que debemos regalar algo a alguien

-ah, eso es muy bonito,¿a quién le compraste tu, Endo?

-No te lo puedo decir mama,si te lo dijese se lo podrías decir

-le toco a Yuki Tachimukai-dijo Dawn mientras comía

-¡Eh,eso no vale,miraste mi papel!

-bueno no discutan,¿y tú que compraste?

-yo una cazadora de cuero,me toco regalarle a Akio Fudo

-a,es un regalo adecuado,que duda cabe,¿y tu Hiki?

-Y..yo no se que comprar

-¿no lo compraste?-dijo su tía sorprendida

-si,pero no se que regalarle

-¿pués quién te toco?-dijo su prima extrañada

-me toco a Shuya Goenji,estuve tentada en regalarle un peine y gomina...

-ja,ja,ja,ja-dijo Dawn cayendose al suelo de la risa-¿por que no le relagastes eso!

-¡por que es un regalo muy cutre!-dijo Hikari levantandose-¡no voy a regalarle eso a mi mejor amigo!

-bueno,ya encontraremos algo,no te preocupes,bueno niños a dormir ya


End file.
